Spectrophotometric observations will be continued on reactions involving oxidative metabolism, pH relations and Ca ions transients in the intracellular milieu of resting and contracting skeletal muscle. The data will be used for the construction of a quantitative computer model of muscle contraction and metabolism which is aimed to provide at touchstone for the interpretation of normal and pathological situations.